


Bechloe Week - Day two: Hair

by pitchperfectfeels



Series: Bechloe Week [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchperfectfeels/pseuds/pitchperfectfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Bechloe Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bechloe Week - Day two: Hair

She looked up in the mirror after wrapping her hair in a towel. Aubrey was standing just behind her, a confused look on her face.

  
"I still don't understand why you'd want to be blonde, it's not that exciting. Trust me, I know." Chloe just gave her a pointed look. She had known Chloe wanted to experiment with her hair for a while, but she just didn't know what she wanted to do with it. So Aubrey was more surprised than she expected when Chloe had come home from the hairdresser's with half her hair missing and a bottle of blonde dye in her hand.

  
"I may need some help," she mumbled, giving Bree the puppy dog eyes that she found practically impossible to ignore.

  
"Okay, are you ready?" she asked, hands ready to remove the towel from Chloe's head.

  
"Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

 

  
"Jesse, ouch! Omg, make it stop! It burns! Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Jesse just chuckled heartily at her response.

  
"I wouldn't know, Becs. I'm new to this too. I just hope she likes it." Beca had wanted to do something to surprise her fiancé. She thought it would be nice to do something a little different, mix things up a bit, which was her forte.

"Yeah, me too. Okay, I think that's time, let's get this stuff off before my scalp goes on fire." Always one for the dramatics.

* * *

  
About thirty minutes later, she heard her phone buzzing on the table, the first notes of Titanium floating to her ears.  
"Hey, baby. I'm just on my way home, and I have a surprise for you!"

  
"That's funny, I have a surprise for you too! Okay, well I'll just have to wait patiently and hopefully the suspense won't kill me." She heard Chloe giggling down the other end of the line.

  
"Here's hoping. Well, I'll be there soon. I love you!" But before she could answer the line went dead.

* * *

A painful ten minutes past before she heard the tell tale signed that Chloe had arrived. She jumped up off the couch, excited to reveal her surprise.

  
"Hey, babe! I can't wait for you...to...Oh my God, Beca, your hair!" she exclaimed as her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Well, this is interesting..." she murmured, eying Chloe suspiciously. Suddenly, she burst out laughing at the situation. "Oh my God, now we match, this is so funny! I thought I would mix things up a bit, but obviously you had the same idea. Am I right?" She merely nodded in response.

"Wait till Bree hears about this! She'll go nuts! Now we're all blonde, we're gonna get some strange looks when we go out together," she laughed, reaching up to play with her fiancé's new hair. "I love it, by the way. It really suits you."

"Same for you, it really brings out your eyes. Now I'm torn between what my favourite is. I really liked the ginger."

"Ah, about that... I'm actually a natural blonde," she rushed out awkwardly, not sure how Beca would take this new information.

"That explains why the curtains never matched the rug then," she called out over her shoulder, running in circles to dodge the wrath of her now blonde fiancé, giggling the whole time.


End file.
